One Wish
by fictionrider
Summary: Harry Potter has successfully saved the Wizarding World yet again, but he still has one wish. What would happen if he could have a chance at that one thing he never had? Rated T because I'm paranoid.


As Harry Potter, The Chosen-One, The Boy-Who-Lived, the one to kill Voldemort, lay in bed, he had only one wish. And little did he know how close he was to having it come true.

The night before had been mayhem. Aside from all of the congratulations and crying ladies, he had had that conversation with Dumbledore's portrait. Harry had decided that he would take the Elder Wand to Godric's Hallow that day, but his plans would soon be compromised.

He had gone to bed in his dorm in the Gryffindor tower for the first time in almost a year and a half. He had come back from the shower just as Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean were waking and starting their day. He had headed down to the Entrance Hall, when Professor McGonagall had walked up to him. Her orders had been, "Dumbledore wants to talk to you, go to the Headmaster's Study. Password is 'catnip'." And true to her stiff mask, had walked away, but not before shooting a small smile to Harry. That would be enough to make most first-years faint!

Thinking to himself the irony of first having a Headmaster who named all of his passwords after sweets, and then having a Headmistress who named all of her passwords after cat related items; he walked through the corridors of Hogwarts that he had missed so much. "I wonder what Snape's password was?" He shuddered, he didn't really want to know. When he finally reached the gargoyle, it jumped aside without even asking for a password. Harry sighed; apparently even stone statues recognized him. Wondering what the ex-Headmaster wanted now, The Boy Who Lived walked up the spiral staircase and into the Headmistress's study. He was immediately greeted with a," Harry my boy! Thank you for coming so promptly! I hope you haven't returned the Elder Wand yet, since there is a spell that could make your dearest wish come true." Feeling his head reel, Harry sat down with a plump, in the chair behind the desk.

"So my dearest wish? Is that like the Mirror of Erised? Only one wish? Is that how it works? And why only now? For god's sake, haven't you had enough time to realize this before now? And why can't my wand do the spell? Why does it have to be the Elder Wand?" The other portraits looked slightly taken aback by the sudden burst of questions, but the most recent edition to their walls, like always, had a look of calm with that twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, to answer your many questions my boy," Dumbledore started with a chuckle, ignoring Harry's glare, "Firstly yes, it is similar to the Mirror of Erised, but the only difference is that if your mind is strong enough, you could change what your wish is. And yes it is only one wish; although you could incorporate it to be more than once wish. Such as for me, having a pair of socks every Christmas instead of books. In that case I wouldn't get books, but instead socks. And you see, as I became a portrait I have had the chance to think back and also talk to other paintings, but I do apologize for the delay. And though I suppose you could do the spell with your wand, the stronger your wand the higher chance of success, and as the Elder Wand is the strongest wand yet, I merely thought that it would be the safest thing to do," were the answers The Boy Who Lived received.

After talking to Dumbledore some more, it soon became clear that the long forgotten and complex spell would need many many details and careful plans. One such complication would be a "replacement" for Harry. Sometimes this spell would not go perfectly and therefore take some time out of the person's lifetime, so you therefore needed to find someone who would act as you until then. Now that may seem nearly impossible, but they "replacement" would have the original person's thoughts in their subconscious. It was just a matter of finding and then picking those thoughts. Another plan would be to tell specific people what was happening, this was crucial, as the spell would end if anybody else found out. There was a convenient aspect of the spell, which was that if a list of who could be told was made, then the spell would automatically pick the list up and make in un-destroyable.

Finally, everyone incorporated in the wish, except Harry, would understand what was happening. The supervisor (Dumbledore was doing it, because it didn't matter if he was alive or not) was responsible for the understanding of everybody.

The location was unknown, but it was in the past so nobody on earth would be able to find them.

As Harry told Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Luna of the plan that night, he sighed, they were going to be spending a lot of time in the library, planning.

A week later and the list had been made. The people who would know would be; Neville, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, the rest of the DA, all of the professors, the Weasleys, and all of the Order. It was finally time to cast the spell; everyone had agreed that it should be done in the Headmaster's study.

"Harry, you never told us exactly what your wish was, you know." Hermione informed Harry as they headed towards to the gargoyle.

"Yeah, I know," Was the answer she received.

"So? What is it?"

"I guess you will see soon enough," Was the reply that came with a certain note that made it final. Grumbling under her breath, Hermione had no choice but to follow Harry, as he went towards.

" Ah here he is. Harry my boy are you ready?"

"Yes. Except for one thing. What happens to the people in my wish when the wish ends?" Harry asked, careful not to reveal too much.

"Well, I suppose you could incorporate in your wish. Simply add the words 'I want…forever'. Does that answer your question?

"Yes sir…" Harry answered

"Well then, are you ready?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes!" Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville answered.

"Yes" Harry repeated, albeit a little more slowly and with trepidation in his voice.

"Well then let's do it." His professor said. "One, two, three!"

"Cordis magis optabimus!" Everyone intoned.

There was a flash of white light, and one Harry James Potter was gone, and one Generva Molly Weasley now looked like him.

Harry was confused. He was in a room with no door and no windows. The walls were painted white, and though there were no lights, the whole room has a nice bright glow to it. It certainly was better than his cupboard, he decided and with that closed his eyes and went to sleep, expecting to wake up from his dream later on.

He was alive. He was supposed to be dead, but he was alive. The last thing he remembered was green light, and the thought, "Lily, Harry, I failed you." He wondered were he was. He tried knocking on the wall and a door appeared, so being a Marauder he did the obvious thing. He went through.

She was alive. The green light laugher, desperately she sifted through her memories. What happened to her baby? James was dead. What had happened? She was dead. Where was she? She wanted answers and with that thought firmly ordered, "Open the door. NOW!" A door appeared, and she stepped through.

The wish seemed to have gone well. But where was he? This wasn't supposed to happen, but then again there hadn't been many documentations of the spell, so it was definitely possible. He needed to find everyone else. "A door please." As a door appeared he tried to trace the magic, but found he couldn't. Strange. And with that in mind he too stepped over the threshold.

He was supposed to be dead. That much he knew. So where was he? Was this some sort of hell? It had to be to have so much light. He wanted answers, so without asking for anything, he walked through the wall as though something would happen. And it did. A door appeared. He continued to walk.

He was in a large room that was close to the size of the Gryffindor common room. At least this room had a door. He stood there for a while taking in his surroundings, and wondering where on earth or heaven he was. Then a door appeared and his wife walked in.

" _Open the door. NOW!" A door appeared and she stepped through._

She was in a room. It reminded her of the living room back at Potter Manor. She sighed, _I wonder if I'll ever see that place again. Probably not._ Then she stopped dead in her tracks, because in front of her stood her husband.

"Lily! Oh Lily! Please tell me that this isn't a dream. Oh I thought he killed you. Aren't I dead? What in the name of Merlin happened?

"James please! I know that your thickheaded, but even you can't be this dumb! And to answer your unasked question, that bastard did kill me. The moron. Since Harry isn't here I'm going to assume that my protection worked, and that he is safe. And if I knew what had happened I would have told you by now!"

Only James, having known Lily since she was 11 could tell that the only reason that she acting this exasperated was because of the relief, happiness, confusion and fear that she felt. Especially the confusion, his wife hated to be confused.

The only response she heard though was a, "Oh Lily, I'm so glad you are here," Before she found herself in the warm embrace of her husband. They stood there like that for a few minutes neither daring to say anything in case this was simply a dream.

When Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore walked into the room the sight that met his eyes was enough to bring tears to them. He stood there for a minute trying to regain some sense of control over his emotions. Finally, he cleared his throat, making the couple jump apart and turn a bright red. However, when Lily saw who it was she immediately squealed, "Albus! How are you! How long were we dead? What about…?" There she stopped for a minute, before her tone took on a darker edge. Potter Sr. unconsciously leaned away from his wife. "What happened to MY SON!" She finally exploded.

Dumbledore grimaced internally knowing what would happen next. "Well you see, when you died I took him to your sister…" He started.

The look on his previous students face was shock, betrayal, worry, and most of all anger. Her husbands face had turned deathly white, though for fear of his wife or fear for what happened to his son was unclear. "YOU CRACKPOT OLD FOOL! YOU MEDLSOME IDIOT! WERE YOU MENTAL! INSANE? HOW COULD YOU! I told you specifically that under no condition was he to be sent to Petunia, and look what you do. Never before have I wished so much that I could hex you. Well before I stopped myself from respect for you, but now seeing that I have none…" She didn't need to finish her sentence. The wand leveled at the old man's chest spoke volumes.

Surprisingly Dumbledore did nothing to defend himself, just bowed his head. "I deserve your anger. The only thing I can say in my defense is that the blood wards did their job. I truly am sorry and hope you will one day forgive me. To answer your other question however…" The three talked for nearly two hours as he caught the Potters up on everything they had missed. More than once tears had been shed, and it hadn't only been the parents' tears. They were still talking when from a door Serverus Snape appeared.

"Potter." Was the only thing he managed to say before Lily enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Serverus I missed you."

"Lily you have no idea. I have had to live for 16 years without you, and let me just say there are worse things than death." He looked so sad as he said this, so old, that Lily couldn't help but squeeze him harder, cutting off his airflow completely.

"Lily honey, let the man breathe for god's sake!" James Potter interrupted.

"I never thought I would say this but, thank you Potter." The words were said in more of a growl than anything.

"Look Snape, I agree that I was probably the biggest idiot when we were young. I just wanted to say sorry. If it's alright with you I would like to start over." At Snape's suspicious if somewhat tentative nod, he stuck out his hand.

"James Potter, nice to meet you."

"Serverus Snape." And that having been said they shuck each other's hand. Apparently miracles do happen… At least in the land of wishes.

Sirius Black was confused, epically confused. He was dead wasn't he? Bellatrix Lestrange, here he let out a growl, had killed him hadn't he? That was when he realized he was in a room with no door. Hmmmm… what to do? He tried pointing his wand at the wall and yelling "Reducto!" Nothing happened, or so he thought, but then he noticed a door had appeared. Grinning he walked out of the room.

Remus Lupin was satisfied… and confused. He was also sad; he was going to miss so much of his son's life. Tears burned in his eyes at the thought. At least he told himself, his son would be able to live without being scared of Voldemort. So, where was he? Thinking hard, he decided to try knocking on the wall, where he thought the door should be. Miraculously, a archway appeared allowing him entry to a small, but well light hallway.


End file.
